


A Different kind of Doctor

by ASOUEfan



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Light D/s, Prompt Fic, Rescue Missions, Time Travelling Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASOUEfan/pseuds/ASOUEfan
Summary: Thirteen hops into Briarcliff to rescue our favourite lesbian journalist.Based on a prompt from elsaistherelifeonmars who wanted "The Doctor ends up in Briarcliff for whatever reason" from a tumblr request!Thirteenth Doctor/Lana Winters
Relationships: Lana Winters / Thirteenth Doctor
Kudos: 53





	A Different kind of Doctor

Lana tapped her cigarette, watching the ash fall into the metal tray, bored. ‘ _Dominique’_ was circling round on the vinyl record player, while the diminishing crop of Sister Jude’s patients milled idly around the room. Lana wasn’t sure if the music kept them subdued, or caused half their mental problems in the first place. It was a type of torture all of its own.

A bright blue flashing glowed through the room. Patients scattered, orderlies drew their truncheons - and the record player kept singing. Two narrow doors of the blue box swung open and a bubbly blonde stepped out, an expression of excitement on her face. “Ooh! Whats that song? Is it french? I like french,” She chirruped, grey coat tails swinging behind her, over three-quarter length trousers and working mans boots.

Lana turned in her chair, intrigued. “Its Dominique. And yeah, its french.” She blew out a long cloud of smoke and stood from the uncomfortable sofa. She surveyed the new woman, the only one of Briarcliffs residents that approached. “Who are you?”

“I’m the Doctor,” The blonde grinned, hurrying toward Lana with her hand extended, as two white-suited orderlies approached looking threatening. “They don't seem friendly, but you do, so how about you tell me whats going on and where I am that kind of thing?!” Thirteen waved her hands about, then fumbled in her pocket for her sonic.

Lana watched the quirky woman produce a strange silver pen-like device that glowed on the end. “Well I don’t know what the fuck that is, but you should put it away before they take it.” Lana hissed at her quickly. “If I’m not allowed a damn pencil they wont let you keep… _that_.” She shuffled the Doctor behind her, shielding her with the horrible red cardigan, that had cost Lana a days rations to swap for.

“They? Whose they - you keep saying _they._ ” The Doctor carried on peering over Lana’s shoulders, both women as short as one another. Lana tried to ignore how gay and bold she felt protecting this newcomer, such a gorgeous blonde as she had ever seen.

Lana shuffled them both back and ducked as they jabbed the air with their truncheons. “The Orderlies. They do Sister Jude’s bidding,” She explained quickly, throwing her tale of woe at the woman on the vaguest of chances she could be of help. “I’m Lana Winters, I’m a reporter for the local paper -”

“Oh I know all about you Lana Winters, something of a legend where I’m from,” The Doctor winked. 

“You there! Down on the ground!” The orderlies barked and Lana flicked her cigarette at them, making Pepper laugh and clap her hands.

“Oi!” The Doctor jabbed her finger over Lana’s shoulder like a child being held back from a school ground bully. “Watch where you’re pointing that!”

“What in the name of all Gods Holy Creatures is that, monstrosity?!” The shrill and slurrying voice of Sister Jude rang out, heels echoing as she strode into the room, poking her finger at the Tardis, parked in the middle of her day-room.

“Thats ma Tardis! Beautiful isn’t she!” The Doctor bounced excitedly. “I’m the Doctor - “

Sister Jude let out a loud cruel laugh, one that made Lana grind her teeth. “ _You_. You’re a woman.” Sister Jude stared crow-like at the Doctor.

Lana couldn’t help the backward step she took, her emboldened gaze faltering at Sister Jude’s presence. She rubbed her temple feeling the phantom of the electric shock probes rubbing there, a recoiling of temperament that wasn’t lost on the Doctor. She quickly snatched out a black fold down ID and shoved it in Sister Jude’s face. “Actually I’m from the - “

“The Vatican?” Jude balked. “The Monseigneur send you? Is he checking on up on me? What sort of - of … witchcraft is this sending me a doctor in the shape of a _woman_.”

The Doctor shook her head with a laugh. “Its not witchcraft, its time travel.”

“Fuck,” Lana muttered. For a moment there, she had though the blonde falsely imprisoned as she was, but time travel? This strange intruder into the quietness of Briarcliff’s daily enforced routine and false treatments was the craziest chicken in the coop.

“I’m sorry, its what now?” Sister Jude smirked, swaggering toward the Doctor with a gleam in her eyes at the all the praying and caning she would _have_ to do to save this poor wretch’s lying soul.

“Well, space _and_ time travel,” The Doctor corrected herself. “Wanna see?”

Lana shook her head, but found the blondes hand slip into her own and yank her toward the Tardis anyway. Sister Jude and the Orderlies yelled behind them “Hey! Can’t hide there in the cupboard Miss Lana-Banana!”

Lana ran behind her, a woman she didn’t know for even a few minutes of her life and yet keeping a hold of the Doctors hand, felt her gut tell ing her it was the right thing todo. Wendy might have signed her over to the loony bin, and Sister Jude might’ve tried to fry her brain, but her soul still longed for a woman’s hand in her own. A woman’s body beside her own. “You better not be another crazy person cos I’ve had my fill of - “

The Doctor skipped between the pairs of hands that tried to restrain them and threw Lana quickly inside the blue doors, slamming them shut behind her with a laugh. “Well that was definitely one of the tighter pick-up’s I’ve had to do,” The Doctor blew hot air out her mouth, making her blonde locks fly about her cheekbones. “Phew!”

Lana stared around the inside of the Tardis agape. “This …”

“Pretty cool right?” The Doctor grabbed Lana’s hand again and dragged her further inside towards the console and its technology, that Lana had never even dreamed of. “Trust me, where we’re going, _when_ we’re going, you can hold my hand all you like Lana Winters.”


End file.
